


“i’m fucked aren’t i?”

by lastyearsmcdel



Series: uncharted ness [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastyearsmcdel/pseuds/lastyearsmcdel
Summary: Nate finds out Elenas pregnant and goes to talk to his father figure and older brother about all his troubles which ends in talking to his wife about it all
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Cassie Drake, Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher, Nathan Drake/Samuel Drake, Nathan Drake/Victor Sullivan
Series: uncharted ness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891921
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	“i’m fucked aren’t i?”

**Author's Note:**

> hi pls enjoy this! leave kudos pls!

Here Nate was, sitting in Sam and Sully’s shared hotel room with his head in his hands. Sam and Sully being the dumbasses they have no clue what the hell to do, mainly because since Nate appeared at their door ten minutes ago he hasn’t said anything apart from a few inaudible words. Having enough of watching his little brother sulking sam decides to finally break the silence “Alright little brother, what’s got your tiny brain all stressed huh?” but instead of nates usual witty remark all Sam gets in return is a look which just clearly is telling him to shut his mouth before he gets punched, but Sams never been one to listen to anyone. “Nope you’ve gotta tell us or I’m throwing your ass on the streets and you can sort this out yourself”

“Elena’s pregnant” 

“Ho-ly shit” 

“I’ll be goddamned” 

“Wait, kid, if she’s pregnant why aren’t you with her making sure she’s okay?” Sully carefully asked while sitting next to Nate and putting an arm around his shoulders. “Because I have to clear my head, I haven’t been able to think straight since she told me.” “and this is what Victor and I are for, what’s going through your head, Nathan?” “I don’t know the first thing about being a dad, no offence but you two aren’t exactly prime examples of a father. What if I turn into dad? What if I do what I do best and fuck everything up leaving Elena alone with this baby while I go do fuck knows being exactly like dad? What if-” “kid stop, you’re not going to be like that. And ill tell you why I know, you would do anything for Elena, you’re a different person now that you have her. You’re going to be an amazing dad because you’re going to do everything you can to avoid being like your old man alright? Now, we three are going to go back to your house, visit the pregnant lady and you are going to tell her everything your feeling” “sully I don’t-” “shut it, get up we’re taking my car cuz I assume you walked here” sighing in defeat Nate gets up and follows Sam and Sully down to the car and gets in the backseat without a word. 

Fifteen minutes later they arrive at Nate and Elena’s house seeing Elena sitting on the hammock on the front porch reading a book. Though the car was still going, Sams stupid ass jumped out of it, jogging over to his sister-in-law. “Hey there sunshine” “Sam hi!” she gets off the hammock pulling Sam into a tight hug, and though it was still early in her pregnancy Sam could tell how different Elena was, it’s like she’s glowing in happiness. “Sully...do I have to tell her? I don’t want her to worry about me especially now she’s pregnant and I don’t want to be a burden and-” “kid, shut up” and with that Sully got out of the car giving the same greeting to Elena that Sam did previously but whispering in her ear “he’s not thinking straight. He needs your reassurance” Sully then follows Sam into the house leaving Nate and Elena outside alone. 

Without a word, Nate just leans against the railing of their porch looking out at the ocean. With a silent sigh, Elena walks over, grabbing his arm and leaning into his side. “What’s wrong Nate, I can hear your brain going a million miles an hour” “its nothing I’m just- I just- i-” giving up on trying to find the words he just hangs his head down sighing. “It’s about the baby..isn’t it?” sighing for what feels like the hundredth time that day. “I’m happy about it, I am its just the doubt of how good of a dad ill be for them, I don’t know about you but I don’t exactly think of Sam and Sully as ample examples of being a good father figure.” “Nate, look at me,” Elena asks softly while cupping his face. Once he’s looking at her she starts her little ‘pep talk’ “you know what I think? I think you’re going to be an amazing dad and you wanna know why? Because Nathan Drake you are the most kindhearted person I’ve ever met. If you were willing to run across the world thinking that something your brothers’ life was on the line and continued even when things went to shit then I couldn’t imagine what you’d do with your child. I’m feeling the same way as you, and so does every first-time parent. I’m here to help you okay? We’ll get through this, together, and by the end of it, we’ll have our own little baby to embarrass with stories and pictures.” with a slight chuckle a smile slowly starts to spread across Nates face. “Why is it that you always know exactly what to say?” “I guess I’m just gifted, now come on, its cold out here and id rather go hang out with Sam and Sully, only if you’re feeling up for it” “Yeah, yeah I’m up for it. Let’s go hang out with the weirdos.” 

As it turns out, Elena was right, like always. Nine months later when Cassandra Drake was placed in his arms swaddled up in a light pink blanket, every bit of worry hed been carrying for the past nine months suddenly disappears. It’s like, nothing else matters in the world but the little girl in his arms. She’s his world now, and hed is dammed if he ever left her without looking back.


End file.
